


No Visible Tattoos, Please

by D_Exphagus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a frustrated Cat Grant tells Kara of her requirements for a new assistant, Kara is baffled when she finds out that she doesn't seem to meet Cat's standards for a new employee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Visible Tattoos, Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed and also my first foray into writing Supercat after getting stuck on my Brittana fics. Just a short piece of a mixture of everything all in one to just get me past my feels about the perfection of Cat and Kara.
> 
> Be nice and thanks for reading.

“Kiera!” 

Kara stopped dead in her tracks and looked over to where Cat Grant was staring at her in the bull pen. She looked around and pointed at herself with the pen that she always carried around. 

As a reply, Cat just rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. Raising her eyebrow, she tilted her head to the side and lifted her hands up. “Well?”

Scurrying to the other side of the bull pen and into Cat’s Grant room, she paused at the entrance. “You called, Ms. Grant?”

“Yes, Kiera.” Cat stressed again, coming out from behind her desk to stand infront of the couch that she had in the room. 

Kara walked into the room and wrung her hands together. “It’s been a long time since you last called me that.” She murmured and shrugged. Kara put on a smile. “What can I do for you, Ms. Grant?” She asked instead.

“Well, for starters, you can find me a new assistant.” Cat stared pointedly at the empty desk in front of her office. “One that can last for more than a week.” She huffed and sat down on her couch. “And since I have been without an assistant for a month, Kiera, a drink if you will.” She vaguely waved her hand at the bar at the side of the room. 

“Of course.” Kara put her tablet down and rushed to the bar. She took out a crystal glass that cost a week of Kara’s pay even with the increase since she was promoted. She poured 2 fingers of bourbon into the glass, knowing that Cat’s mood would be vastly improved by some alcohol in her system. “To be fair, Ms. Grant, I did find you a few candidates that I even vetted through them myself.”

She walked to the couch and sat next to Cat, while offering her the drink. Cat took a sip of the drink and smiled thinly behind the glass. “Yes, I suppose.” She paused and took another sip. “None of them ever got this right though.” She murmured, downing the glass and handing it back to Kara.

Kara smiled at Cat and walked back towards the bar. “Perhaps I should send them to a bartendering course first then, if that’s what you require?” She looked over at Cat watching her from the couch.

“Don’t be silly, Kara.” She rolled her eyes and took the offered drink, this time sipping it slowly. “What I do need is a new assistant. A Kiera no. 2. One who can manage my schedule. And who will get my coffee order right.” She ticked off her points on her hand and looked at Kara. “Are you even writing this down?”

Kara took the tablet that she had set down earlier and opened up the appropriate app while Cat dictated. “Yes, Ms. Grant.” She looked up and smiled at Cat.

“Preferably someone with a sense of fashion.” Cat continues while eyeing Kara’s polka dot dress in distaste. “I don’t suppose you’ve chosen to work with the fashion department, have you?” She asked Kara. Kara merely smiled and shook her head. “A pity.” She murmured, taking another sip of her drink.

“Right. Fashion sense.” Kara jotted it down and looked up when Cat stayed silent. “Anything else, Ms. Grant?”

Cat nodded and stood up. Pacing the room, the media mogul started throwing out more ridiculous criteria at Kara. “They need to be up to date about the going ons in National City.” She paused and looked Kara in the eye. “But, no millennials.” She eyed Kara who opened her mouth to protest and made a shushing motion. “I suppose I got lucky with you. Hmm.” Cat tapped her finger to her lips, deep in thought.

“As I was saying. No foul body odour. No cheap perfume either.” Cat went on listing her requirements. “Oh, and no tattoos, please.” She eyed Kara who was looking back at her, her eyes wide.

“Uhh, no ta ... err, ok ... ahh ...” Kara’s eyes bugged out at the revelation while Cat’s reduced to slits at Kara’s bumbling mess. “Is there a problem with that, Keira?” She stressed.

“Um, no, Ms. Grant.” Kara shook her head and guiltily averted her eyes downwards onto the tablet. “No tattoos, got it.” She quickly typed something into the tablet.

Cat regarded her from where she stood leaning against the counter. Kara still kept her head down, her hair shielding her face with what Cat would definitely regard as a guilty expression. “Interesting.” Cat murmured to herself.

Walking over to where Kara still sat on the couch with her hands on her lap, Cat put her hands on her hips. “Kara.” She enunciated.

At her name, Kara lifted her eyes up and blue eyes met Cat’s curious hazel ones. “Yes, Ms. Grant?” Kara squeaked out. Cat’s eyes narrowed in realization. 

“Is there something you want to tell me?” She pursed her lips at Kara, who suddenly found the floor more interesting to look at rather than at Cat. She paused and set her glass down on the table in front of Kara with a bang. “Or rather. Something you’d like to show me?”

Blue eyes snapped up to look at Cat. Kara’s eyes were wide and she hastily stood up and backed away from Cat who was tapping her heeled toe on the floor impatiently. “No. No. Nothing, Ms. Grant.” Kara stuttered out.

Cat rolled her eyes at Kara. “Get on with it. We don’t have all day.” She gave Kara her best glare. “Chop chop.”

Kara pushed her glasses up nervously on her nose and produced a fake laughter to cover up her nervousness. “I don’t know what you mean, Ms. Grant.” She pointed at herself and made a face. “Are you implying that I’ve got a tattoo?” She laughs awkwardly. “Have you seen me, Ms. Grant?” She picks at the hem of her dress nervously as Cat kept looking at her.

“Mmm.” Cat hummed. “As I suspected.” She eyes Kara who had started to blush at Cat’s appraisal. “Kara Danvers has a wild streak after all.” She clucked her tongue at Kara. “Well, if you choose to deny this as well ...” She trailed off and waved her hands in the air. “And here I thought there were no more secrets between us, Supergirl.”

Kara opened her mouth to protest and stopped abruptly. She sighed in defeat and tilted her head towards Cat’s personal bathroom. She wrung her hands infront of her again and murmured softly to Cat. “I’m sorry, Cat.” She looked towards the closed door and looked back at Cat. “Can we?”

Cat rolled her eyes. Walking past Kara, she grabbed her wrist and pulled Kara into the cool bathroom that Cat didn’t usually allow anyone else to enter except the cleaners. And Supergirl, she supposed. “Come on, Kara, we don’t have all day.”

Kara followed the older woman into the bathroom and gently shut the door behind them. She turned around and bit her lip when she saw the look on Cat’s face. “You never had that criteria when I applied to be your assistant.” She blurted out nervously.

Cat rolled her eyes again. “Yes, well. I’m not angry about that.” She turned around to wash her hands in the sink and stared at Kara through the mirror’s reflection. “Having Supergirl as your assistant for 2 years certainly meant for some exceptions to be made.” She flung the water droplets off her hands and took a paper towel to wipe her hands dry. 

She turned back to face Kara. “Well, are you going to show it to me or not, Supergirl?” She asked, her eyebrows raised with her head cocked to the side.

Biting her lip, Kara made up her mind and nodded once. “This is not going to go into your next interview, Cat.” The usually mild mannered girl cautioned. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to Cat and stood at the sink next to Cat’s and put her palms on the basin.

Cat warily approached the younger woman and stood behind Kara, eyeing their reflection in the mirror. Kara nodded again as if to reassure herself. “You can’t actually see it.” She whispers. “Not without umm ...” Her hands vaguely points at the dress she was wearing. 

“I see.” Cat replied, biting her own lip and regarding the blond in front of her. “Well then ... can I?” She trailed off, bringing her fingers up to gently stop at the zipper on Kara’s dress. Cat looked at Kara in the mirror, her fingers stilling on the metal piece.

Kara’s eyes locked into Cat’s as she nodded imperceptibly and gulped loudly as Cat slowly pulled the zipper down. The sound was loud in the quiet bathroom as the pair maintained eye contact.

Kara gulped and shivered slightly. Both from the cool air suddenly on her back as well as Cat’s decidedly heated gaze reflected in the mirror as Cat greedily raked in every inch of Kara’s back that was exposed with the zipper.

Kara bit her lip as her breathing hitched and she held her breath, afraid that if she released it, the desire she could see reflected in Cat’s hazel eyes would be extinguished. 

When the zipper finally reached it’s end, Cat’s fingers gently placed itself on the sides of Kara’s dress and with a nod of permission from Kara, she slipped the dress off Kara’s shoulders to where it pooled gently at her waist, exposing Kara from waist up.

Both their breath hitched at the implication of what was about to happen. Cat let her gaze linger on Kara’s sincere blue eyes staring back at her in the mirror and noticed Kara’s death grip on the ceramic basin.

Lifting her hands back up to Kara’s now exposed shoulders, Cat rested her fingers gently on the soft skin and heard a quiet gasp that she could also feel beneath her fingers. 

Cat broke eye contact before slowly letting her gaze travel down Kara’s exposed back.

Nestled in the small of her back, was a pattern in stark red and vivid blue. The symbol contrasted sharply with the pale tones of Kara’s soft skin.

Cat reached out gently and traced the delicate markings in red and Kara felt herself shivering in response. “What ...?” She trailed off and looked up, meeting Kara’s eyes in the mirror.

“Hope.” Kara whispers. “In Kryptonian.” She adds, her fingers crumbling the ceramic. “The crest of the House of El.” Kara confirmed what Cat already suspected. Kara took a deep breath. “It’s my family’s coat of arms – it’s what the ‘S’ means.”

Cat cocked her head to the side. “But how ..” She touched the tattoo gently, and watched goosebumps form on Kara’s exposed arms. “I thought your skin was bulletproof.” She murmured, tracing the skin around the tattoo and letting her fingers glide on Kara’s back. Her touch was gentle, trying not to startle the already jittery Kara.

“It mostly is. Here on Earth anyway.” Kara explained. “But ...” Here Kara took another deep breath. “But before I was sent away ...” She closed her eyes as memories flashed through her mind. “Before Krypton ...” Kara made some vague hand gestures before stopping again.

Blue eyes opened and Cat could see the beginnings of tears glistening in them. “My parents made sure to remind me of where I came from.” Kara’s chest puffed out slightly. “Of who I am.” 

“It’s beautiful.” Cat said, lifting her head up and meeting Kara’s eyes for the first time since she set eyes on the tattoo. “I’m sorry if I ... overstepped and brought back memories.” She continued, glancing down again at Kara’s back.

“Don’t be, Cat.” Kara gave her a watery smile before turning around and clasping her hands in front of her pooled dress. Cat’s eyes flickered briefly towards Kara’s exposed front and she gasped in surprise. “Oh.” 

Kara blushed at the surprised tone in Cat’s gasp. “Umm.” Kara cast her eyes down and hugged her arms to herself, effectively covering herself up. But just barely.

Cat could see the flush beginning from Kara’s cheeks down to her slender neck. Her eyes followed the flush to Kara’s exposed chest where Cat could see the erratic rise and fall of Kara’s breast as she took in deep breaths to calm herself down.

Taking a step forward, she gently brought her hands to stop Kara’s nervous movements. “Don’t.” She whispered as she gently squeezed Kara’s stilling fingers. “You’ve got nothing to be ashamed about.” She continued, slowly lifting Kara’s chin up.

Kara’s eyes finally met Cat’s soft gaze as she looked at Kara and gently brought her fingers up to wipe away Kara’s tears which had leaked out. “You’re beautiful, Kara Zor-El, never be afraid to show it.”

The look that Kara gave her was heartbreaking as something inside Kara broke at Cat’s compliment. “Ms. Grant ... I ...” She searched Cat’s face for any signs that would show her how Cat felt about her. When she couldn’t find any reason to stop herself, Kara took a step forward and closed the distance between them.

Cat Grant’s lips were as soft as she had always imagined it to be. Kara fervently kissed the lips that she had only done so in her dreams and brought her hands up to rest on the sides of Cat’s face, holding her in place. She shuddered in pleasure as Cat’s hand trailed itself down from her shoulder, stopping to rest at her waist, where it gave her a gentle squeeze. 

Kara lost herself in the feeling of the moment as her lips nipped at Cat’s and a searching tongue found it’s way into her mouth. Opening her mouth in a moan, she could feel Cat’s tongue gently toying with hers, tasting the faint aftertaste of the latte that she had gotten for Cat earlier mixed together with the bourbon she could smell on Cat's breath.

Her breathing turned ragged and she tilted her head for better access as Cat’s arms surrounded her and pulled them even closer together, their lips never leaving each other’s.

Pulling back, Kara rested her forehead against the shorter woman while both of them caught their breath. Kara’s eyes searched for any signs of regret from the older woman. Seeing nothing but desire reflected in them, Kara’s lips searched out for more of the pleasure she felt at kissing Cat.

“Cat.” Kara moaned, tightening her hands in Cat’s wavy blond hair. “Cat, I ...” She tried again, her mouth parting as Cat’s lips found it’s way from her mouth to gently sucking at her neck. “Oh.” She gasped, as Cat’s fingers brushed against the thin material of her bra, bringing her nipples to a hard peak underneath Cat’s fingers.

“Mmm.” Cat pulled back and looked into Kara’s eyes. “Is this what you want, Kara?” She questioned, her head cocked to the side, her pupils dilated and lips swollen with Kara’s kisses. In Kara’s eyes, Cat never looked anymore gorgeous than she did at this particular moment.

Kara nodded, not trusting herself with words.

Cat took a step back and slowly disentangled herself from Kara’s grasp. “Well then.” She murmured. They both stood there as Cat took her time to study the younger woman standing in front of her. “As much as I pay my janitors to keep this place sparkling clean, I’m not sure that the bathroom of my office would be the best place for us to continue this conversation.” 

Kara bit her lip and nodded once, taking in a deep breath. She was lightheaded from Cat’s kisses and she felt her own arms shakily pull on the straps of her dress. She slowly turned around and silently asked for Cat’s help with her zipper.

Cat moved closer to Kara and leaned forward. She placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Kara’s tattoo and found the metal piece of the zipper with her fingers and gently gave it a tug. The sound echoed loudly in the empty bathroom as Cat pulled the zipper up slowly, the effect entirely different from the earlier experience when Cat had exposed Kara’s back. 

Stepping up towards Kara, Cat gently encircled the younger woman’s waist and rested her head on Kara’s shoulders when the zipper was in place. “Thank you.” Kara whispered shyly, as if thanking your boss for zipping you up after making out with said boss in her private office bathroom was a norm.

Cat cleared her throat as Kara rested her arms on those around her waist. “Now that I’ve got to see your tattoo, I guess it’s only fair that you should get to see mine.” Cat smirked as Kara smiled back at their reflection, her smile brightening up the entire bathroom.

“I’d like that, Cat.” Kara said, turning around in Cat’s embrace. She fiddled with her glasses and shyly looked into Cat’s smiling face. Kara couldn’t help but to smile back.

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind Cat’s ear, Kara leaned forward and placed the most gentle yet promising kiss that made Cat’s knees buckle slightly. Her grip on Kara’s waist tightened and she broke the kiss off and cleared her throat.

“Well then, Kara. You’ve already gotten an invite, what are you waiting for?” Cat said, promptly turning around and marching out of her bathroom to leave a gaping Kara behind. “Chop chop.”

Kara used a small burst of super speed and caught up with Cat, taking her boss’ hand and giving it a squeeze. “Of course, Ms. Grant.”

Exiting the bathroom, they smiled at each other knowingly.

“Oh and Kara?” Cat’s long fingers motioned for her ex assistant to keep up with her stride.

“Hmm?” Kara followed a pace behind her boss as she exited her room and headed for the private elevator that only Cat – and now by default Kara - used.

“Make that no disturbing visible tattoos.” Cat smirked as she entered the elevator and rolled her eyes as Kara hesitantly followed.

“Right, Ms. Grant.” The door closed in front of them as Cat backed Kara up in the corner of the elevator.

It was going to be a long 40 storey ride down to Cat’s waiting car.


End file.
